Weirdest Dream
by makeyknowsall
Summary: Mikan has a dream... LOL.OBVIOUSLY ...a weird dream.  Sorry, I just SUCK at summarizing.JUST read it, please. aND DONT FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**hehehe, I know it SUCKS! But hope you'll like it.**

**I just really love GAKUEN ALICE!...**

**Fairy Tale Dream**

by makeyknowsall

Mikan can't stop the high-level of her ecstasy after all the works she'd done for the upcoming School Festival ( as you all know, is going to be her second time). She collapsed in the chair and put her hands on the table for a short rest.

Mikan yawned.

She finally lied in a snoozing position,

Until she fell asleep.

(This is what happens in Mikan's Dream :)

" No way!" I screeched. I think I'm going to cry. Grandpa said he'll leave me for 5 months! 5 months? without grandpa? Kill Me Now!

"Grandpa, can you just bring me to where you are going?" I asked, crying. I really don't want him to go. He said he'll bring me a babysitter. Me? Needs a babysitter? No way, I'm a grown-up. I'm fourteen-year-old already. A fourteen-year-old who can't live without her grandpa.

What if my baby-sitter's a wicked old lass? I am really going to kill myself.

"I know the woman, Mikan. She's my friend and she's great." Grandpa said.

Looks like I'll really approve of it, huh?

"Isn't it good? You can befriend someone new. Not just Hutaru." Yeah, Hutaru's my cat.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I know it's going to be hard but you can get over it. It's only 5 months. Just think of it as your challenge and I know you'll succeed." Grandpa winked.

"I'm going to be ancient when you come back!" I joked even though there's no time for that. I don't feel good. I mean, nothing at all. I'm sick and I'm tired. I just wanted for Grandpa to stay.

"Besides, you can't live with me forever." he said. Is he joking at me?

I stared at him.

" I will still write letters for you." he said.

"Okay."

What?

Did I just said OKAY?

"Really?" Grandpa asked, surprised.

"Okay. I'll take it."

"Thanks, Mikan. I'll promise I will write letters for you everyday."

I grinned. And for the last minute, we've been hugging and crying.

I think it's for a good cause, too. Besides, Grandpa's right. I can't live with him forever.

* * *

Shit. My babysitter's a HAG. Really. She wears a black cloak, has zits all over her face, has a mole at the center of her nose which is very long, and she had wrinkles all over her eyes. Is this really Grandpa's friend?

My first expression was 'WHAT?'

When she first stepped on our house my mouth dropped and all I managed to say was,

"Do I know you?"

"Well, no. I mean, your grandpa sent me here." the hag said. Her voice is like an old lady's ( she is an old lady!).

"Really?" I asked. Not believing what's going on.

"Well, yes."

"Oh." I said. That's all i can say for now.

"Well, I also sent my daughters here for you to play with."

"Really?"

"Well, yes."

"Where are they?"

"On your room?"

"What!"

"They are-" Before she can finish, I run quickly through my room. Is she some robber who is pretending to be my babysitter?

"What the..." I said.

A girl with a green hair was touching my hanged clothes on the wardrobe, looking astonished.

A girl with a violet hair was touching my cat, Hutaru.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

They stopped and stared at me.

"Oh! I was just looking at your clothes. They are beautiful!" the green-haired answered.

"Yeah, your cat is adorable!" The violet-haired continued.

"What are you doing here!"

"Well, we're here to take care of you just like your grandpa said. But, it's not really our agenda..." A voice said, which belongs to the old hag. She grabbed my arm before I can say something.

The girls smirked.

The only thing I can do for now is to stare at the hag's eyes.

I feel like I was mesmerized.

The last thing that I remembered is that,

my body collapsed on the floor.

I was seeing black.

**A/N: This story has a continuation (obviously). If you like/hate this PLEASE review.**

**Beware of extra commas, wrong grammars, etc. THANK U! **

**hehhehhehhehheh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**WEIRDEST DEAM II**

**Part 2 of Weirdest Dream**

**(obviously)**

**By makeyknowsall**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only love it.  
**

**Lol ^_^  
**

**:) Continuation of Mikan's Dream ( she didn't even wake up yet) :  
**

I wanted to escape. Well, yes really. I'm serious! It looks like I'm going to collapse anytime. I couldn't take it anymore. Huhu, Grandpa, grandpa, save me!

It's been one week since the babysitters group arrived and I found out that they're worse than wicked babysitters.

They're monsters.

You know what they did to me?

They turned me into Cinderella ( fairytale, huh?).

You guessed it.

I'm a servant.

A servant, yes.

Owner of the house? Big no.

They were the visitors but they're the one who uses the house. Not me. They act like they own it, right? They really are monsters.

I can only eat twice a day. Morning and evening which means breakfast and supper.

I eat their leftovers. (PITY PLEASE?)

I only eat twice because that's the only time they eat here (in this house, I mean).

The two daughters go to school. I have no idea where the large 'babysitter' of mine went ( my guess: she goes to a drug lord, or she's the drug lord! She looks like one, really, with her big red eyes).

At night, they go to parties ( I couldn't even believe they get invited). Ha! They're party girls. Natural monsters.

My hair's a mess and my clothes (my favorite!) are ragged. I have dark circles under my eyes (looks like a black-eye) and I started to have some zits (BIG LIE, I don't have some, okay?)

I couldn't fight them because they hypnotized me.

I don't know what's wrong with the-drug-lord-red-eyed-hag but she can control me when I look at her eye.

When she says," Stare at me eyes," I can't stop but stare.

Just like I said before,

I was mesmerized.

I couldn't even open the doors (not locked) myself when they're not around the house.

Biggest SHIT.

One night, when they went ( again) to attend a party, Hutaru showed up wearing an unfamiliar glowing metal collar on her neck.

"Hutaru!" I screamed, happy to see her. Ohm! I missed her so much. And where did she go when I need her? No Idea.

"You sly cat! Where have you been?" I asked, concerned even though the cat couldn't answer my question.

"Shut up, stupid," An unfamiliar voice said.

I froze.

Wait.

What the-

"You-you can talk?" I screamed. What's happening? Is this real? A cat can talk?

"Yes I can, Idiot," I watched Hutaru's mouth carefully when it closed and opened when she talked. It's unbelievably freaky to see a cat talk. Really.

"What did you call me?" And now, an unrespectful cat?

"Idiot,"

"What? Wait, a CAT can talk?"

"No, stupid,"

"Stop calling me that,"

The cat rolled her eyes.

"Why can you talk?" I asked again.

"I have a device, stupid. Of course, cats can't talk. See this?" Hutaru said, pointing at the metal collar on her neck.

"How did you-"

I'm a SPECIAL CAT. I can make my own gadgets,"

"Where do you get some tools or-or money,huh?"

"I sell them,"

"What? You can sell? Where?"

"Ebay,"

"What?" I asked, shocked. What kind of cat is this,really?

"Ebay,bla bla... different internet shops."

"You can play the computer?"

"I made my own, Idiot," Wow. I don't even know how to play computer nor see one in personal.

"That's what you do when you're not here?"

Oh God.

I'm dreaming.

"Yes. I have my own work room." This isn't real.

"Here? In the house?"

"Well, yeah, here sometimes but mostly not here ," This isn't real.

"I'm here to help you." Hutaru continued.

"Huh? A CAT can help me?"

" I'm not just a cat,"

"Okay, whatever. Help me."

"Open your mouth." Hutaru commanded.

I opened my mouth.

Hutaru put something that looks like a bolt.

I chocked.

"It's a tablet. It can help you by weakening the hypnotism they gave you."

"WREEWLY?" I asked, unable to pronounce the words well. I think the bolt's stuck inside my tonsil.

"It well melt soon."

"Only this?" I asked after the bolt melted on my throat.

"Come on, I just unlocked the doors." Hutaru said and then she was gone.

"Hutaruuu!" Oh my God. What shall I do?

"I'm here, stupid"

"Phew. I thought you left me."

"Ride there." Hutaru pointed to a large paper plane.

"Are you insane? I'm gonna die if I'll ride on that."

"It's strong. You're not gonna fall on that."

"Wait! I need to get some clothes."

"Faster."

"Okay." I said and walked away as fast as I could.

Hmmm.

Umm.. What shall I bring?

All my clothes?

Nah. The plane would collapse.

Instead, I went to the edge of my room ( Which is used by the green-haired Sumire), get some of my clothes ( which includes a skirt and two tees) and wore a yellow skirt and a pink sweatshirt.

And get a small bag for my clothes to put on. I put ALL my undies there ( it's the most possible thing to do in this circumstance), a pocket book to read, some paper and pencil.

I went back to Hutaru quickly.

"Come on, faster. They'll come back soon." Hutaru said when I reached her.

I ride on the plane.

" Wow." I said, amazed when we flew to the sky. " This plane's really strong."

"Amazing!" I shouted through the air, waving my arms high.

"Shh! You're going to fall, Idiot."

"Whoa!" I screamed. This is the first time I felt gladness since last week.

"We need to get out of this town. A lot of people know you here. They'll track you easily..."

I lost balance.

"Hutaru!" I screamed.

"Hold my hands!" Hutaru shouted, turning the plane through my direction, reaching her arms for me.

But it was too late. Her hands are too small, you know.

And I landed on a dark room with a broken window as my entrance.

"Oops." I whispered. Hope no one's here.

I tip-toed to the door through the dark.

I turned the door knob.

The door creaked.

Light was present when it opened.

Could there possibly be someone in this house? And where's my cat Hutaru?

" Hey there," An unfamiliar guy's voice echoed in the dark at my back.

Oh my God. What if he's the owner? He would sue me for trespassing and breaking his window!

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

" For your information, I'm not a thief, okay? I just fall here from a...a...a...jet plane! Yeah, a jet plane." I giggled lightly. Hope he's convinced.

"Natsume?" Another guy's voice said. Natsume's the name, huh?

"Look, Ruka. There's a lost girl here." The Natsume-guy pointed at my direction. I can't see their face clearly because of the dark.

"Huh?" The Ruka-guy said.

Ruka-guy turned on the light.

I saw the two guys clearly now. They're both staring at me expressionless.

The one guy was a black-haired and the other guy was blonde.

"Come on, Natsume. There's no time." Ruka said.

"Oh, I forgot." He said, picking my bag on the floor. "What's this?"

"Nooo!" I screamed. Oh God, my...my...

"Polka-dot panties, huh?" Nooooooooo!

My face turned bright-red.

And before I could respond,

The door swung open.

"STTOOOOP!" A large guy screamed.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. But I'm too lazy to write. I reALLY just wanted to finish the chapter. Obviously, AGAIN, there's going to be chapter three.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave REVIEWS.**

**Beware of wrong grammars and extra commas, etc.**


End file.
